themagicofhogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Perry Ryan
"Every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion." '' Percival Alexander Ryan (b. April 19th, 1995) is a Muggleborn sixth year Hufflepuff, currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the summer holidays, he resides in Southern Wales. Perry, as he prefers to be called, is a talented self-taught fashion designer and dreams of opening his own shop after graduation. He is also openly homosexual, leading to much tension between him and his father. His FC actor is played by Chris Colfer. Early Life Perry was born on April 19th, 1995 to Daniel and Amelia Ryan in Southern Wales, the middle child of five children and only son out of four sisters. The family was Jewish, with one of Perry's fondest memories being what he called "The Last Hanukkah". His mother, a piano teacher, encouraged Perry's interest in designing, buying his first sewing kit at age five. When he was seven, Amelia Ryan died of breast cancer, leaving Daniel Ryan to support five young children. Perry was often bullied by neighboring Muggle kids, who would make fun of his 'girliness'- their favorite insult being 'freak.' Perry, in retaliation, would release huge surges of untrained magic, oftentimes injuring them severely. The Ryan household was not a happy one. His father worked long hours, often leaving Perry to babysit his twin sisters alone. Daniel Ryan was also a slight alcoholic and would turn on Perry in a drunken stupor, yelling at him and somtimes hitting him. As a result, Perry would fight back, paving the way for their increasingly rocky relationship. Thanks to the continued bullying of the neighborhood children, Perry grew into a competant street fighter. The ridicule stopped a few days before Perry was due to leave for Hogwarts, after he broke the nose, collarbone, and several ribs of the gang's ringleader. Being a very lonely child, Perry would throw himself into his designing work and dreaming of becoming a professional fashion designer. His father found this objective and pushed Perry into more "manly" activities, such as rugby or lacrosse without his permission. At the age of thirteen, Perry began lying to his father about his activites, pretending to sign up for the local rugby team during the summer. In reality, Perry would take refuge in the community theatre, learning how to sew costumes and smuggling fabrics back home for practice. This charade continued for nearly four years until Daniel Ryan decided to check on his son's rugby game. He was informed by a baffled coach that not only did Perry not show up for any games, he hadn't even registered for the sport. That night, Perry and his father had their biggest fight ever to the point where his father threw a glass bottle at him and called him a "poof" and even worse, a "freak". The bottle smashed into thousands of pieces, cutting up Perry's arm and leaving tiny white scars. Perry stormed out of the house that night, packing his belongings and staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school started. He refused any contact from his father and ceased writing monthly letters home. Personality Due to Perry's lack of friends or parental love, he turned to movies and television programmes for advice on life. Perry was geniunely surprised to discover at the age of eleven, as a result, that life did not have rules or an understandable structure. He is naive and childish, often throwing temper tantrums and sulkily pouting if he did not get his way, earning him the well-deserved title of 'drama queen'. Perry has a hard time understanding other people's feelings, as he considers himself superior. As a result, he tends to accidently hurt other people with what he believes to be perfect advice. Perry keeps a large collection of self-help books, maintaining the view that "there is always room for improvement," and often offers unwanted advice to other people. He is overly critical and observant, refusing to accept any shoddy work. Perry is a very harsh judge of others, especially to their clothing styles to the point where he will downright ignore a badly-dressed person or offer to replace their entire wardrobe. However, Perry is very generous with his design work, offering to sew dresses for the Yule Ball at either a very low cost or nothing at all. He does not allow anything less than perfect, and if one customer appears unsatisfied, he will gladly redo the entire work, free. Perry has a firm code of ethics and will happily help another at any cost. Seeing another person distressed geniunely upsets Perry to the point where he will do anything to help out. Perry, despite his tough and flamboyant appearance, is extremely vulnerable inside. He is extremely emotional and attention hungry, sometimes hanging around others to the point of annoyance. Thanks to his insecurity, Perry is liable to jump into any friendship or romance offered to him, as demonstrated with the 'Henry Desmond Incident'. He is terrified of living and dying alone and secretly worries inside that he isn't good enough for anyone to want him. Homosexuality Perry has been openly homosexual since the age of fourteen, coming out only at Hogwarts, where he was accepted with open arms. Back home, it would have been unthinkable for him to confess his attraction to males, as that would be only inviting further beatings and a total loss of contact with his homophobic family. His father stubbornly refuses to even consider the thought that his son may be gay, maintaining to other inquisitive parents that his son was "straight as an arrow." Perry has never had a romantic relationship before dating Henry Desmond, receiving his first kiss at a drunken House party by an unknown seventh year who called him "Penelope". After the relationship ended, Perry vowed to 'never date again' for fear of getting hurt once more, attempting to swear off boys forever. Perry has an unhealthy obsession with the actor Jude Law and secretly keeps a shirtless poster of him in his private sewing room. Cross-Dressing Perry enjoys cross-dressing, feeling more comfortable in female clothing than in male clothing. He has sewn numerous clothes for his own personal use, occasionally selling a few in his business to buy more fabric. Perry is also a skilled makeup artist, having taken summer courses in secret. Thanks to his high features and talent with makeup, Perry is able to transform himself into an androgynous male, sucessfully passing as a girl to an unknowing eye. During school outings (such as the trip to Paris or to Hogsmeade), Perry will create what he calls his "battle dress", escaping scrutiny as a girl. He considers this his greatest secret. Appearance Perry is slender and short, barely reaching 5"5 in high heels. His eyes are glasz (blueish, greyish, greenish color), and his skin is very pale and clear, earning him the nickname of "porcelain" from Henry Desmond. His hair is chestnut and wavy (usually arranged carefully with an exorbent amount of hairspray), grown long enough to maskerade as a girl's pixie cut if necessary. Relationships Henry Desmond Perry first met Henry Desmond in their fourth year, during the annual Yule Ball. He (quite literally) bumped into the Slytherin during an energetic dance played by the Weird Sisters. After hurridly apologizing, Perry watched Henry out of the corner of his eye for the rest of the night, instantly smitten. He found out Henry's name and year from Arista Triton. During the next two years, Perry harbored a small crush on the blonde. The two boys would occasionally exchange sarcastic comments on their classes, but never actually had any real interaction until Perry's sixth year and Henry's seventh year, when Henry noted that they shared nearly all the same classes. They exchanged flirtatious conversations, finding out that both enjoyed fantasy and science fiction, especially Doctor Who. During the trip to Paris, Perry attempted to engage Henry into some site-seeing, but eventually gave up after Henry brusquely told him to 'shoo'. The day after, Henry approached him by inviting him on a road trip to Nice, France. They played a favorite word game of Perry's (Hats) and shared a brief moment of tentative friendship. Perry learned about Henry's fourteen siblings and his passion for art and offered to give him a few drawing lessons. It was at this point Henry figured out Perry's crush on him. A few days later, Henry invited Perry to the roof of the hotel for a cigarette (Perry hadn't smoked for over two years, but decided to come anyway). Henry teased Perry with the possibility of a relationship by propositioning him, revealing he was aware of the Hufflepuff's feelings for him- but ultimately rejecting him, calling him 'naive'. Stunned and hurt, Perry punched Henry in the stomach and ran off in tears. In the next two days, Perry mourned for whatever potential relationship he and the Slytherin could've had, drowning his sorrows in mint chocolate ice creams. After getting tired of crying, Perry decided to browse Paris alone in what he called his 'battle dress' (see Cross-Dressing). He bumped into a drunken Henry Desmond (literally) on the rainy streets of Paris. Since Henry was too drunk to recognize him, Perry decided to probe the Slytherin for information of why he was drunk (and through that, possibly understand why Henry rejected him). During a heartfelt confession, Perry learned that Henry had previously been in love with a French girl named Emilie, who later married his brother. Henry grew up in an abusive household with fourteen brothers and sisters. In order to shield himself from emotional destruction, he explained, he shut himself off from the world, building a wall around his emotions. He revealed that he had confused feelings for the Hufflepuff, but didn't want to act on them, believing Perry 'deserved better'. Perry (still under the alias of 'Catherine Orsino'- a reference to his favorite actress, Catherine Denueve, and his favorite Shakespearian play, 'Twelfth Night') tearfully hugged him, telling him that he should still try for a relationship, claiming that Henry would 'need him as well'. He gave Henry his umbrella (a mistake he later regretted) and ran off before Henry would ask where 'she' lived. The next day, Perry realized he gave Henry an umbrella that had his initials engraved on the handle, thereby revealing that he was the girl in the park. Henry came by Perry's suite to drop off the umbrella, and in an act of weakness, Perry invited him in for tea and cake. Henry interrogated Perry to how he got the umbrella, until Perry broke down in tears and confessed everything. The two made up from their previous fight, with Henry finally confessing that he was 'shite at relationships'. Perry said he understood (even though he really didn't) and kissed Henry on the cheek. Henry responded back with enthusiasm, kissing Perry firmly on the lips and reciting Sonnet 18 to him as a way of revealing his feelings at last. After a blissful night of kissing and talking and eventual cuddling in Perry's suite, the pair went back to Hogwarts as an official couple. The following week, Perry receieved an owl from Henry with a breakup letter explaining that he 'couldn't do this anymore' and that he still held feelings for Emilie, ending the letter with 'I hope we can still be friends'. Perry, absolutely devastated, locked himself in his sewing room all night before throwing the letter into the fire with a promise that he would never enter a romantic relationship again. Lily Potts Under Construction! Quotes ''"Your lashing out at me is fantastically compelling and inappropriate." "Who would ever love an obsessive, cross-dressing homosexual freak like me? "Was that supposed to come as a shocking revelation?" "I'm perfecting a new form of denial, which I hope will be named after me." "Your makeup looks like it was applied with a paintball gun." "Oh, how I've missed your insanity." "When you're different, when you're special and better than everyone else... sometimes you have to get used to being alone." "I might as well have a big neon sign above my head that says "gay-diddy-gay-gay-gay." "Here's a funny twist: No." "I'm here to deliver bad news and witty one-liners." "Oh no. Every time you show up, something monumental and terrible happens. I don't think I have the stomach for it." "My life is as good as an ABBA song. It's as good as Dancing Queen." "You smell homeless." "And they said Hitchcock was the master of suspense." "You better hope you marry rich." "Tell me if I said something wrong. Otherwise, I know I'll say it again, often and in public." "I don't know why I find him so charming. He was flirting with a girl who thinks the square root of four is rainbows." "You need something to distract from your horrible personality. Most of the time, I find it hard to be in the same room with you, especially this one which looks like where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobbie come to hook up." "Aaaaand that's why women earn seventy-five cents to the dollar." "I think I died a long time ago, and you are my eternal punishment." "Girls like you are the reason women have been historically oppressed." "I'm so depressed, I've worn the same outfit twice this week." "You have one thing to recommend you besides your boobs- it's so cute to hear you talk about things you don't understand." "I'm a marshmallow." "Bless me, father, for I am about to sin." Trivia *Owns a tabby cat named Chairman Meow. *Uses nail polish mixed in with copperhead snake poison. *Favorite designer is Burberry. Favorite clothing line (non-designer): Timeless Vixen. *Loves mint-chocolate ice cream. *Terrified of dirt, spiders, the dark, other people's blood, clowns. *Was diagnosed with OCD at age eleven. Has frequent panic attacks.